Le sceptre de Seshat
by Tyl-Draconis
Summary: Desmond explore les souvenirs de son ancêtre, Arno Dorian, pour trouver le sceptre de Seshat, un artefact Isu capable d'influencer le temps. Mais il est loin de se douter dans quoi il s'est embarqué. Sans compter que Loki semble être de la partie lui aussi. Suite de ma fiction "La force du destin"


**Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenu dans cette fiction.**

**Cette fiction va reprendre des éléments des jeux, l'action se déroule après la fin de Unity et son DLC « Dead Kings ». Elle est une suite de « La force du destin ».**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Ubisoft Entertainment.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Le sceptre de Seshat**

Il avançait dans les souterrains d'un pas assuré, saluant chaleureusement ses collègues au passage. Cela faisait six mois que le jeune homme n'avait pas mis les pieds ici et il ne pensait pas éprouver cette étrange sensation, la nostalgie. Guillaume arrivait dans le couloir, mais en sens inverse du jeune Maître.

« -Bonjour Arno, quel plaisir de te revoir.

-Bonjour Guillaume, répondit simplement le brun.

-Alors ton voyage a-t-il été...fructueux ?

-On peu dire ça, répondit vaguement le trentenaire. J'ai obtenu la réponse à la question que je me posais depuis tant d'années.

-Pourtant, ça n'a pas l'air de te satisfaire, remarqua son comparse.

Arno soupira.

-Je comprends que tu ne veilles pas en parler, compati Guillaume. Je n'en soufflerais pas un mot aux autres.

Quand Guillaume faisait une promesse, il s'y tenait. Arno hocha la tête pour le remercier.

-Arno. Arno c'est bien toi ? Tonna une voix dans son dos.

L'Assassin se tourna vers celui qui l'avait appelé et bien que le jeune homme eût grandi et sa voix muée, Léon était semblable au garçon que le hère avait rencontré il y a presque six ans.

-Tu n'as pas vieilli, se moqua le jeune apprenti.

-Et toi tu as grandi, constata Arno en s'approchant. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je mets mes talents aux services des Assassins, tout comme toi, répliqua Léon soulignant l'évidence.

-Et Madame Margot ? Rouspéta l'aîné.

-Elle est morte l'année dernière, et puis je ne suis plus un enfant !

Arno eu une grimace, il aimait bien la vieille femme.

-Certes, accorda le Maître. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Oui, j'avais compris, bouda le jeune.

-Qui est ton professeur ? Tenta de détendre Arno.

-Moi, répondit Guillaume. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il a du talent ce petit, il sait y faire, même s'il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Un peu comme quelqu'un de ma connaissance.

Un rictus moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Assassin, Arno eu une petite moue.

-C'est une bonne chose, répondit tout de même l'intéressé.

-Mais j'aurai préféré que ce soit toi qui m'instruises...chouina l'éphèbe.

-Ça peut s'arranger tu sais.

Léon se tourna vers Guillaume.

-Je sais que tu feras tout ton possible pour partir avec Arno, alors autant que ce soit lui qui te guide plutôt que moi !

Léon cria sa joie dans le couloir.

-Cela en est presque vexant, soupira le plus vieux. Mais je sais que vous avez beaucoup en commun tous les deux. Et puis, ça ne te ferait pas de mal d'avoir un élève.

-Si tu le dis, lâcha Arno las.

-Je vous surveillerais de près, ricana l'autre Assassin avant de disparaître dans les boyaux souterrains. »

L'entraînement d'Arno était des plus complet, alternant entre combat à l'épée, études, combats au corps à corps et une version alternative de la vision d'aigle puisque son élève ne possédait pas ce don. Léon très assidu et plein d'entrain avait suivi les cours avec beaucoup de sérieux, en trois mois, il avait atteint le même niveau que Arno à son âge, si bien qu'ils faisaient équipe pour les missions. Vers le début de l'année 1800, une missive de Al Mualim parvint au conseil français.

« -Une demande de protection, lu Arno. Pourquoi le Mentor du Levant ne peut s'en charger seul ?

-Entre les Mamelouks, les Anglais, les Ottomans et les Templiers, il a fort à faire. Nous savons que chacun tire profit de la situation. Les hommes qu'il a employé à cette mission doivent partir ailleurs pour combler le manque d'effectif, expliqua la femme.

-Nous aussi nous avons fort à faire ici, releva Arno.

-C'est vrai, concéda son égale. Mais Al Mualim insiste...et il se trouve que votre nom a été fortement recommandé par Napoléon.

Arno digéra la nouvelle quelques instant.

-Pourquoi protéger cet homme ? Qu'a-t-il de si spécial ?

-Dominique-Vivant Denon a été demandé par Bonaparte dans le but de dessiner et écrire les découvertes faites pendant la campagne.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport avec nous, appuya Arno.

La femme prit possession d'un vélin de belle qualité, l'observa quelques secondes avant de le poser sur la table juste devant Arno. Celui-ci s'en saisi l'étudiant avec attention. Le dessin que tenait l'homme était d'un réalise saisissant, les traits propres et affûtés rendant l'image quasi vivante. Il représentait une salle qui semblait immense en pierres régulières et lisses, d'un noir profond, avec entre les fissures un trait de lumière très claire prenant la forme d'une porte. Des glyphes étaient gravés de ci de là sur les parois.

-Je suppose...que vous comprenez pourquoi cet homme est particulier, fit la femme le tirant de sa fascination. Vous êtes tout désigné pour cette mission. De plus, d'après les informations de l'Assassin sur place, nous pensons qu'il y aurait un artefact des Précurseurs.

-De quel...genre de relique parle-t-on ?

-Nous ne sommes sûr de rien, tempéra sa consœur. Un sceptre capable d'interagir avec le temps. D'après ce qu'a bien voulu me dire le chef égyptien.

-Bien...Nous partons dans l'après-midi, répliqua Arno en pliant le papier et le rangeant dans une poche intérieure de son manteau.

-Je n'en attendait pas moins de vous, sourit la femme du conseil. Restez prudent. »

Arno et Léon n'avaient pas attendu l'après-midi, une fois leurs affaires prêtes, ils avaient sauté dans la première calèche pour traverser toute la France vers Toulon où ils embarquèrent sur un voiler. Alors que le Maître observait l'horizon, son élève s'appuya à son tour sur le bastingage.

« -Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment dis pourquoi tu es parti pour le Nouveau Monde, commença le jeune.

L'aîné garda le silence.

-Moi tu sais, je t'ai tout raconté durant nos pauses et nos missions. Je n'ai rien caché de ce qu'il m'ait arrivé après Franciade, insista Léon.

Le plus vieux s'obstina dans son mutisme. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, le jeune homme abandonna et se dirigea vers l'équipage voir s'il pouvait être utile.

-Je suis parti à la recherche d'un homme, fini par lâcher Arno. Il s'appelle Shay Cormac. C'était un Assassin, devenu Templier.

Léon s'installa à nouveau sur le bordage.

-Il m'a raconté toute l'histoire, son histoire. Pourquoi il avait quitté la Confrérie, comment il était devenu Templier, les aventures qu'il avait vécues...Et pourquoi il avait tué mon père. Ce pourquoi je suis parti.

Le plus petit dégluti, comprenant que la révélation était douloureuse, au moins tout autant que la perte de son père.

-Shay avait en sa possession un manuscrit décrivant comment se servir d'une boite, qui contenait les emplacements de Temples qui « maintiennent la terre en place ». Si jamais on retire l'artefact qui est caché dans cet édifice, tout un pays s'effondre. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé à Lisbonne, quand il y a eu le tremblement de terre il y a quelques années. Quand il a comprit que ce manuscrit et ces Temples pouvaient causer la mort de milliers d'individus, Cormac a quitté les Assassins pour rentrer chez les Templiers. Cette boite est parvenue jusqu'à mon père. Mon père a été assassiné pour que des innocents puissent vivre.

Léon était sonné, il ne s'attendait pas à cela. C'était le fondement même de la confrérie, le credo de tout Assassins.

-Et...Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Léon.

-Shay coule des jours tranquilles avec sa femme et ses petits-enfants, répliqua l'homme en se dirigeant vers la proue. »

§§§§§

Desmond émergea de l'animus. Il s'étira comme un chat sur le fauteuil avant de se redresser et faire rouler ses cervicales dans le creux de sa main.

« -Hey Desmond, comment tu te sens ? Interrogea Shaun.

-Pas trop mal, sourit ce dernier.

-La mise à jour que j'ai faite au bébé est parfaitement en place, s'égailla Rebecca. Je n'ai aucune perde d'image ni de son, et ça rends ton exploration des souvenirs plus fluide.

-J'ai vu Bec, ricana le brun. C'est parfait.

-Mais, compléta la femme. Tu devrais faire une pause.

-Eh j'en fais une là !

-Ce que Rebecca veut dire, corrigea l'historien. C'est tu en fais trop. Tu ne t'es laissé qu'un an de répit après le Grand Temple et le sauvetage du monde, puis tu as exploré les souvenirs de Edward Kenway pour chercher l'Observatoire – qui est en ruine et inutilisable- et tu replonges aussi sec pour sonder ceux de Arno Dorian.

-Oui mais on sait que l'épée d'Éden et une Pomme sont peut-être encore quelque part, contra l'ancien barman. Sans compter qu'ils sont sur les traces du sceptre de Seshat !

-Desmond, chouina l'informaticienne. L'épée a perdu tous ses pouvoirs et reste introuvable, quant à la Pomme, elle a été confiée au chef égyptien de l'époque et personne ne sait ce qu'il en a fait. Sans compter que ce sceptre n'est qu'une vague rumeur.

-Mais je sais que Arno y a eu accès, je le sens !

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils essayent de te dire Desmond, gronda Altaïr qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Tout le monde sait que tu veux trouver les objets d'Éden avant les Templiers, mais pense à toi aussi. Tu devrais laisser ce travail à d'autre.

-Les autres, s'énerva l'assassin. Ils ne sont même pas capables d'explorer complètement ses souvenirs et les Templiers n'avaient même pas assez d'ADN pour reconstituer sa vie et le fil de ces événements.

-On sait Desmond, ce n'est pas ça le problème, c'est que...

-Oui, j'ai compris, coupa le trentenaire. Je vous promets que si je trouve ce fichu bâton, je m'arrête pour de bon. Maintenant si vous voulez bien je vais prendre l'air.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la terrasse et s'installa dans un des canapés qui le peuplait. Il leva le nez vers le ciel bleu d'Égypte et le vent chaud caressa ses joues.

-Ils ont raison Desmond.

L'explorateur de souvenirs se tourna vers Sigride, il n'avait pas vu que la jeune femme était là.

-Alors, tu as entendu.

-Cette planque est grande, mais les sons traversent très vite les espaces, rit jaune la chercheuse. Et puis, c'est mon idée après tout de retrouver ce bâton, c'est donc à moi de faire le boulot.

-Hey, je te signale que je veux bien me charger de cette mission, c'est mon ancêtre, ma quête.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Non Desmond, tu es loin du compte ! Rajouta l'historienne.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Depuis deux ans qu'il connaissait Sigride, c'est la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi défaitiste. Il se leva s'étirant à nouveau.

-Bon j'y retourne.

-Où en es-tu ? Demanda la femme

-Ils allaient arriver à Alexandrie, répondit l'aventurier.

-Bien, acquiesça la femme en jouant avec son pendentif rouge. Sois prudent Desmond. »

La façon dont Sigride avait parlé alarma le jeune homme, mais la chercheuse porta son regard vers le lointain. Il décida de la laisser, voulant au plus vite retourner à l'aventure.

Shaun comme à son habitude était parti se réfugier sur son ordinateur à faire les entrées historiques et Rebecca discutait avec Altaïr. L'Assassin pouvait entendre leur sujet de conversation de loin : le meilleur moyen de l'éloigner de l'animus. Desmond soupira et s'installa dans la machine, replongeant dans les souvenirs d'Arno.

§§§§§§

Après un mois et demi de traversé, Léon et Arno débarquèrent dans une ville animée et bruyante. Le plus vieux grinça des dents, comment allait-il retrouver son contact dans cette masse compacte ? Un homme, d'environ la quarantaine, portant la longue tunique des Assassin mais de couleur rouge sur des jambières noires et de longues bottes de même couleur.

« -Arno Dorian ? Demanda l'homme.

-Oui.

-Je suis Daud. Paix et sérénité. Suivez-moi, ne restons pas là. »

L'Assassin fit volte-face et se dirigea vers le cœur de la ville, les deux français le suivant prestement. Une fois sortie des murs il se posta au bord du Nil, enlevant sa capuche et dévoilant un visage grave, une longue cicatrice partant de son arcade sourcilière droite jusqu'à sa pomme d'Adam, ses yeux d'un bleu acier tranchait avec sa peau halée et ses cheveux noirs. Une étrange pierre rouge en forme de losange pendait à son cou.

« -Quel accueil ! Gronda Arno.

-Les rues d'Alexandrie ne sont plus sûres, même pour moi, répliqua Daud ignorant la pique de Dorian.

-La situation est si grave que ça ? Demanda Arno ravalant sa colère.

-Les soldats de Napoléon sont en très mauvaise posture, les Anglais gagnent du terrain et les Templiers profitent allègrement de la situation pour saper notre influence. Ce n'est pas plus mal que vous soyez arrivé avec deux jours d'avance, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer.

L'homme s'approcha de trois chameaux qui attendaient gentiment.

-Montez je vais tout vous raconter.

-Vous n'avez pas...des cheveux plutôt ? Demanda le trentenaire mal à l'aise.

-Les chameaux sont plus rapides et mieux adaptés aux paysages, insista l'égyptien en soulevant la lèvre supérieure d'un air moqueur.

Voyant qu'il était inutile de tergiverser, Arno se plia à la volonté de Daud et grimpa tant bien que mal sur le quadrupède qui gronda en se levant. Léon semblait mieux se débrouiller que son mentor et Daud était clairement habitué à ces créatures. Le Maître Assassin passa devant suivit de près par Léon, Arno leur emboîta le pas les rattrapant.

-Alors ?

-Militairement parlant, la campagne de Napoléon est un désastre. Mais pour les découvertes, c'est une autre histoire. Les savants ont trouvé bien des choses, je pense que c'est le début d'une nouvelle aventure. Celui qui trouvera en premier les trésors cachés sous les sables éternels.

-Et je suppose que ceci en fait partie, commenta Arno en tendant le dessin vers Daud.

-Hélas, accorda l'Assassin. Ce n'était qu'une vieille histoire, que les anciens racontaient aux petits, une vague légende, peu avaient encore fois en elle.

L'égyptien rendit le vélin.

-C'était ce que je croyais jusqu'à que lors d'une expédition avec les savants, Denon ne montre ce croquis aux autres. Evidemment, les explorateurs n'ont donnés que peu de crédit à sa trouvaille, mais pas Bonaparte qui a insisté auprès de Al Mualim. Je n'avais pas connaissance de ceci jusqu'à que je discute avec lui un soir. Même Al Mualim nous a dit que c'était simplement une surveillance.

Arno fronça les sourcils.

-Quel est le programme pour la suite ?

-Je vais vous conduire vers le camp, vous présenter aux autres. À vous de faire ce que bon vous semble.

-Denon a reçu des menaces ? Demanda Léon.

-Non, d'aucune sorte. Mais depuis que le Premier Consul a vu son croquis de la porte, il le surveille de près.

Arno eu une grimace.

-On dirait que c'est tendu entre vous et votre dirigeant, remarqua Daud.

-Il a tenté de s'emparer de la Pomme que je vous ai envoyé il y a quelques années, nous nous sommes arrangés avec mon coéquipier d'empêcher cela.

L'égyptien arrêta sa monture, les deux français firent de même.

-Vous pensez qu'il est venu pour tenter de récupérer le sceptre ?

-Nous ne sommes sûr de rien, mais c'est envisageable.

Daud étudia le visage inquiet de Léon et celui de Arno plus grave.

-Quelque chose me chiffonne dans cette histoire, réfléchi Daud en se grattant le menton. Si Bonaparte veut trouver ce Temple pour s'emparer de la relique, pourquoi faire appel à nous ? Et pourquoi Al Mualim a menti sur toute cette affaire ? Moi et mon équipe allons rester avec vous, si vous ni voyez aucun inconvénient. Je veux tirer tout ça au clair.

-Aucun problème, accorda Arno. »

L'égyptien éperonna sa monture qui s'ébranla, suivi par les deux coéquipiers. Ils arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard, presque à la tombée de la nuit au campement. En traversant les tentes, Arno remarqua les visages sombres des soldats qui l'observaient. Daud continua à les entraîner à part avant de mettre pied à terre pour confier sa bête à un autre Assassin. Ils eurent une longue discussion dans une langue qu'Arno ne comprenait pas, mais visiblement le chef donnait ses nouveaux ordres. Son subalterne obtempéra sans poser de question avant de faire une remarque à son chef qui grommela.

« -Quelle drôle de langue vous avez.

-Léon ! Gronda Arno.

-C'est du copte jeune homme, expliqua Daud. Une langue très ancienne qui était très proche de la langue parlée à l'époque où les Pharaons gouvernaient ces terres. Denon est parti hors du camps croquer quelques paysages, mon second est parti le chercher. Ça ira vite, rassura le quadra en voyant le visage d'Arno s'allonger. Je vous montre nos quartiers et vous présente aux savants restants. »

Le coin des Assassins était petit mais pratique, un coin couchette, un petit râtelier et une petite table avec divers outils d'aiguisage et entretient. Le coin couchage de Léon et son mentor était tout aussi sommaire que ceux des autres, après avoir déposé leurs affaires, ils rencontrèrent les hommes savants qui leurs montrèrent quelques-unes de leurs trouvailles. Après avoir discuté avec chacun d'entre eux, les nouveaux venus se retirèrent quelques instants dans leur tente. Le plus jeune s'étira et s'allongea quelques instants sur sa paillasse pendant que Arno observait le reste du campement. Daud avait raison, les soldats étaient mornes alors que les scientifiques eux étaient ravis de ces découvertes. Laissant son apprenti se reposer, Arno interpela le chef égyptien pour que celui-ci le guide jusqu'à la tente de Denon. La table de travail disparaissait sous les cahiers, les croquis et le matériel à dessin. Arno inspecta les lavis et les sanguines des paysages que l'homme avait traversé et croqué, certains représentaient des monuments ou des ruines. L'Assassin trouvait ses quelques œuvres magnifiques et souhaitait vraiment pouvoir en visiter un, même s'il était à l'état de ruine. Il semblait régner en ces lieux une force millénaire que le temps avait simplement recouvert.

"-Que cherchez-vous exactement ? Interrogea Daud sortant Dorian de sa rêverie.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, confia le jeune. Un indice, quelque chose.

Activant sa vision d'aigle, il repaira un croquis qui semblait se détacher des autres, il représentait une série de glyphes, il le compara à un autre dessin. Les symboles utilisés étaient différents. C'était le seul parmi ses croquis à dépeindre une écriture semblable aux glyphes du dessin de la porte en sa possession.

-Du genre ceci, interpela le français.

Il montra à son collègue la différence entre les idéogrammes.

-Il y en a un autre ici, indiqua Daud en pointant une page cachée par un cahier.

-Ah, s'exclama un homme en passant le rabat de la tente. On a enfin trouvé la main d'ouvre pour m'aider à terminer mon recueil ! J'espère que je goûterais à nouveau à votre plat Daud, votre subordonné me la promis !

-Baron, ne vous avisez plus de disparaître comme ça ! Grogna le copte.

Arno prit le temps d'étudier le personnage, la cinquantaine dépassée, le front dégarni avec un grande calvitie, des cheveux noirs grisonnants autour des oreilles, des petits yeux moqueurs mais plein d'intelligence, une toilette de qualité mais salie par la poussière du désert. De taille moyenne sans excès de poids, Dominique Vivant Denon ne semblait pas vraiment être de la noblesse.

-Bien sûr, si vous me faites votre plat, j'y conviendrais. Répliqua le baron avec humour. Qui êtes-vous jeune homme, je n'ai pas le loisir de vous connaitre ?

-Arno Dorian. Se contenta de dire le plus jeune.

-Enchanté, que me faut l'honneur de votre visite Monsieur Dorian.

L'Assassin français sorti le vélin que lui avait transmis sa consœur et le présenta à son interlocuteur.

-Oh je vois, c'est ce bon Napoléon qui vous envoie, affirma le savant en prenant son dessin.

-Non, répliqua sèchement Arno. Pas vraiment. Que pouvez-vous me dire à propos de ce temple ?

-Oh... Dommage que mes collègues ne me croient guère, seul notre consul semble avoir un minimum d'intérêt pour ce temple. Une découverte elle aurait surpassé celle du Zodiaque !

-Nous voulons éviter qu'elle ne se fasse justement.

Voyant le visage grave du jeune homme, Denon coula un regard inquiet vers Daud.

-Je...J'ai peur de mal vous suivre, ce n'est qu'un temple.

-Allons Baron, Bonaparte a grandement insisté pour que vous révéliez l'emplacement de cette porte, argumenta Daud. Il a fait quémander notre intervention ainsi que celle de Arno. Vous croyez vraiment que c'est pour ne faire que l'explorer.

Se pinçant les lèvres le Baron posa son croquis sur la table.

-Vous vous trompez, quoi qu'il y ait dans ces ruines, c'est purement scientifique.

-Bien, que diriez-vous de nous y conduire pour nous prouver le contraire, proposa Arno.

-J'accepte.

-Où est-ce ? Demanda Arno.

-Tintyra."

§§§§§§§

Desmond se retrouva éjecté de la simulation et se retrouva face à l'écran bleu clair de l'animus. Il ne pouvait ni bouger pour sortir de la machine ni replonger dans la simulation.

"-Euh...Il y a quelqu'un ?

_-Desmond ! _S'écria Rebecca_. Tu es là, on a cru qu'on t'avait perdu !_

-Je...Je vais bien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_-Depuis presque dix minutes, on a aucun retour d'images et de la friture en guise de son. _Gronda l'informaticienne_. Mais ça ne vient ni de la simulation ni de l'animus._

\- Ça vient peut-être de l'extérieur !

-_Tous les pare-feu et anti-malware sont en place. Nous sommes en circuit fermé._

Desmond ne comprenait toujours rien du charabia électronique de la jeune fille, mais vu son ton sérieux ce n'était pas une attaque.

-Je ne peux pas sortir.

_-Oui, _constata Shaun,_ il semblerait que l'animus veuille absolument te montrer quelque chose. Mais nous avons trouvé des éléments...inquiétants. C'est pour ça que nous avons essayé de te faire sortir._

_-_Quoi ?

_-C'est Sigride..._commença Beg._ On a trouvé plein d'infos préoccupantes. _

_-Elle était suivit pour des troubles psychologiques et schizophréniques,_ argumenta l'historien. _Elle était sous médicaments et allait rendre visite régulièrement à un spécialiste. À cause de ces troubles, elle s'est faite refoulée plusieurs fois de l'égyptologie et de la Confrérie. Puis du jour au lendemain, plus aucun symptôme, elle a fait ses preuves dans l'égyptologie et s'est faite enfin accepter dans l'équipe des Assassins français._

-Comment c'est possible ? Interrogea Desmond.

_-Il y a cinq ans, elle a fait une drôle de découverte, _affirma Rebecca. _Et c'est à partir de là qu'elle a été guérie. _

-Je me souviens, papa m'a parlé d'un artéfact de la Première civilisation qu'elle aurait trouvé avec son mari.

_-Mais cet objet n'apparait nulle part dans nos bases de données, il a été répertorié et on n'en a plus jamais entendu parler._ Expliqua l'informaticienne.

-Incroyable. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

_-Selon la fiche explicative remplit par les bons soins de Sig, il s'agirait du "Sceptre de Loptr" , _décrivit Shaun_. Un bâton d'environ deux mètres, dans un matériau semblable à l'or mais plus souple, une pierre bleu turquoise en enchâssée à son sommet entouré par deux lames._

_-On a fait des recherches sur son mari et il n'apparait nulle part_, s'indigna Beg. _Sauf sur une seule et unique photo._

_-Desmond_, intervint Altaïr._ Tu ne devineras jamais, c'est..._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _Demanda Sigride.

_-Sig ! _S'égailla faussement l'informaticienne. _Desmond est..._

-Je suis sur les traces du temple Sig, ils partent pour Tintyra.

_-L'ancien nom de Dendérah ! _

_-Desmond, _s'inquiéta Altaïr, _tu es sûr que..._

-Oui, ne vous en faites pas ! Coupa le jeune. Continuez à faire attention, tout va bien pour moi !

_-Sois prudent ! _Intima son amant."

§§§§§

Quatre jours de bateau suffirent au pilote émérite pour emmener Assassins et scientifique à quelques kilomètres au sud de leur position initiale. Le batelier était un des hommes de confiance du chef égyptien, gardant le silence aussi aisément qu'il avait mené sa felouque. Le plus délicat était de cacher sur leur véritable but, ne voulant pas alarmer les autres scientifiques et risquer la fuite à Napoléon, Denon avait prétexté la volonté de compléter ses descriptions pour son futur livre compilant les découvertes. Trop occupé à faire leurs valises pour le nord, ses collègues n'avaient que peu porté attention à ses sautes d'humeurs. L'antique cité se trouvait tout proche du Nil, les deux français appréciaient les quelques édifices encore visibles malgré le sable qui l'enterrait.

"-Dans le temple là-bas, indiqua Denon, il y a de magnifiques sculptures murales encore très bien conservées, on dirait une vierge à l'enfant.

-Qu'en est-il de notre temple ? Interrogea Daud sèchement.

Denon se traversa les ruines, se dirigeant vers une série de bâtiments à droite du temple le plus grand, le petit temple, bien que dissimulé en partie par le sable était d'une beauté incroyable. Cette partie de l'édifice était ancien mais semblait plus récent que le reste du site.

-Mais... C'est copte, lâcha Daud en observant les murs.

Arno chercha du regard les escaliers dont Denon avait parlé. C'est alors que Léon l'interpella au fond de la pièce. Un passage à peine visible se dressait derrière deux parois qui se chevauchaient. S'infiltrant dans la fissure, le quatuor arriva à une série de marches qui semblaient s'enfoncer au plus profond de la terre. Les pierres grossières du mur firent bientôt place à une roche lisse, à la fin de l'escalier ils arrivèrent dans la salle lumineuse. Muet d'admiration, les Assassins embrassèrent du regard l'intégralité de la pièce. Arno brisa sa contemplation pour avancer vers l'ouverture lumineuse qui semblait se dessiner sur le mur du fond.

"-Voyez, commença Denon. Il n'y a rien de plus ici, je ne vois pas en quoi ceci pourrait être inquiétant.

Étudiant les glyphes, Arno trouva de profondes gravures. Suivant du bout du doigt la forme géométrique, un éclair le traversa. Il avait déjà vu cette forme.

-Daud, interpella le jeune. Vous pourriez venir."

L'intéressé s'exécuta et une lumière doré semblable aux écritures s'échappa de son pendentif. Hébété le copte le retira et l'approcha de plus près, la lumière s'accentua. Croisant leur regard, les deux Maîtres s'accordèrent et le plus vieux glissa la petite pierre dans l'emplacement. La lumière rouge se diffusa dans les moindres recoins du temple avant de se centrer devant la porte. Un petit creux s'ouvrit, comme pour accueillir quelque chose. De la lumière blanche de la porte, une silhouette féminine apparue. Elle était semblable aux Précurseurs, une longue robe la drapait entièrement, des étoiles semblaient se dessiner dans le tissu, une ceinture rouge marquait sa taille, un collier à multiple rang ornait son cou où venait s'échouer une longue chevelure noire. La déesse portait au-dessus d'un bandeau frontal une étoile à sept branches surmontée d'un croissant lunaire et elle tenait un bâton entaillé.

"-Ainsi donc vous voici en ces lieux...Arno...Daud...Léon...Dominique. Je vous attendais depuis si longtemps. Chanta la femme.

-Qu'est-ce que... lâcha Daud.

-N'aillez crainte, moi Seshat veille sur vous et vos destinés. Vous êtes là car j'ai besoin de vous.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre...murmura Arno.

-Votre rôle, hélas n'est pas de comprendre mais de transmettre un message. Comme tout ceux de votre ligné, vous n'êtes qu'un dépositaire.

-Un dépositaire. Répéta le jeune.

-Je vois en tout lieu...Je vois en tout temps...Pour toujours et depuis toujours. Et je parle à travers toi, à celui qui, par-delà le temps écoute, vois et vis tes aventures. Son regard porta sur le lointain.

Desmond...Je savais que tu survivrais et que tu rencontrerais Loki. J'imagine, malin comme il est, qu'il ne t'a pas laissé le choix. Pardonnez-le...Il est capable de tout quand il s'agit de moi.

Seshat s'approcha et plongea son regard iridescent dans celui de Desmond qui avait prit la place de son ancêtre.

\- Loki cherche le moyen de me libérer de cet endroit, il ne peut le faire que grâce au sceptre de Loptr et la pierre de Salomon. Je sais qu'il a le bâton entre ses mains et que la pierre est entre les mains de celle qui abritait mon âme. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne localise cet endroit grâce à tes souvenirs. Va, retourne dans ton époque. Nous nous reverrons.

Le décor se brouilla. Assassins et scientifique se retrouvant devant la porte maintenant vidée de toutes lumières.

"-Voyez, commença Denon. Il n'y a rien de plus ici, je ne vois pas en quoi ceci pourrait être inquiétant.

Arno étudia les murs noirs et lisses.

-Au final, ce n'était peut-être qu'une légende, commenta Daud.

Denon quitta le temple, suivit de près par Léon. Le copte l'interpela depuis l'autre bout.

-Arno, navré que cela soit une impasse. J'ai cru moi aussi avoir trouvé la cache des Précurseurs."

L'Assassin égyptien quitta à son tour la grotte, laissant Arno seul dans l'espace.

Grimassent de dépit, Dorian se dirigea vers la sortie.

§§§§

En émergeant de la machine, Desmond fut rassuré de voir le visage de ses amis.

"-Content de te revoir entier Desmond ! Félicita Shaun.

-J'ai pu avoir accès à la dernière séquence ! S'égailla Rebecca. C'est dommage qu'il n'y avait rien de plus là-bas.

-Quoi ?! Vous n'avez pas vu la Précurseur ?

-Non, répliqua Altaïr.

Desmond expliqua alors l'entretien qu'il avait eu avec l'entité.

-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment un tel décalage est possible ! S'indigna la jeune femme.

-Elle a dû entrer en contact direct avec mon esprit, comme l'a fait Ezio. Mais le plus inquiétant c'est le nom qu'elle m'a donné, Loki.

-C'est le mari de Sigrid, argumenta Altaïr. Je l'ai reconnu.

-C'était aussi ce Seshat, affirma Desmond.

-Tu crois que c'est comme John Standish ? Interrogea Rebecca.

-Non, elle a parlé d'histoire d'âme, comme si son corps et son esprit avait été séparé.

-Sigrid nous doit quelques explications ! Déclara fermement Shaun.

Faisant rapidement le tour du repaire, les Assassins ne purent que constater sa disparition.

-Elle a récupéré les données ! S'indigna Rebecca. Elle a dû partir pour Dendérah."

Grimpant dans un 4x4, l'équipe se dirigea rapidement vers la ville. Le temple était fermé pendant la nuit, ils s'y glissèrent sans problème jusqu'à trouver l'église copte et rentrer dans la salle. Passant par les escaliers, ils atteignirent la salle souterraine éclairée par des torches au murs, un homme se tenait en son centre.

"-Vous arrivez à point nommés, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous."

Grand, mince, de longs cheveux ondulés d'un noir profond, des yeux vert émeraude pétillants d'intelligence et de malice, Loki avait troqué sa tenue de Précurseur contre un costume trois pièce noir de qualité. Le sceptre planté au centre s'illumina et la porte s'ouvrit, la lumière fut vive et une forme humaine se dessina devant. L'équipe reconnu aussitôt Sigrid qui semblait être absorbé par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. De la lumière sortie la Précurseur Seshat, qui trouva immédiatement refuge dans le corps de la pauvre femme. La porte se ferma et la lumière disparue, mais les torches brûlaient toujours. Arrachant la pierre rouge et la passant au cou de Sigrid, Loki se plaça devant le sceptre et l'extirpa de son orifice. Sigrid se tourna, le regard d'abord absent sembla s'animer en voyant les autres.

"-Loki...Tu m'as...sauvé, bredouilla la femme.

L'Isu s'approcha de sa femme et l'enlaça tendrement.

-Tu en doutais ? Je te l'avais promis !

Des bruits de lame secrète raisonnèrent dans la salle, Loki s'écarta un peu de la femme et s'interposa entre le groupe et sa bien-aimée.

-Allons messieurs, inutile d'en arriver jusque-là. Si nous discutions plutôt, proposa Loki de sa voix suave.

-Parles, et si tes explications ne me plaisent pas, déclara Altaïr, je n'hésiterais pas.

-Commençons par le début voulez-vous, sourit le Précurseur. Je suis Loki et voici ma femme Seshat, nous sommes mi-Isu, mi-Humain. Et je pourrais même rajouter, le fruit de travaux génétiques de nos estimés...congénères. Nous avons toutes les qualités Isu et celles des Humains, les fruits des années d'études réunit dans nos gènes.

-Comment ?

-Dans leur folie, pour tenter de survivre à la catastrophe de Toba, les autres nous ont utilisés pour mener des expériences, trouver un moyen de perdurer par-delà le temps. Ils ont créé la pierre de Salomon, le sceptre de Loptr, le bâton d'Hermès et que sais-je encore pour tenter de survivre. D'autres comme nous ont volé ces artéfacts. Pour nous punir, ils ont redoublé dans leurs expériences, se servant de nous pour tenter de duper la mort, comme Consus. Une partie de mon esprit s'est retrouvé enfermé dans ce sceptre de Loptr et l'autre, resté bloqué dans ce corps, ma pauvre Seshat a subi le même sort avec la pierre de Salomon. À moitié folle et consciente, Seshat a créé avec son sceptre, des anneaux pour permettre à nos corps de perdurer dans le temps, pour le jour où nos esprits pourraient revenir à leur juste place. Dans un ultime soubresaut, j'ai fait en sorte qu'une partie de mon esprit s'infiltre dans le Grand Temple. Ils ont profité pour enfermer l'esprit de Seshat, ici entre ses murs alors que le mien fut enfermé à Nagada. Le hasard a voulu que mon corps trouve le sceptre lors d'une fouille du temple en 1899 et que je n'ai pu retrouver tous mes esprits qu'en me délivrant de ma prison.

-Quel rapport avec nous ? Interrogea Desmond.

-Tu étais le seul à pouvoir explorer pleinement les souvenirs de Dorian qui avait été en contact avec Seshat. Je ne l'ai compris que durant les brefs moments où Sigrid retrouvait une partie de ses souvenirs.

-Et Altaïr ?

-Je ne sais que trop bien combien il peut être compliqué d'être séparé de la personne que l'on aime vraiment par le temps qui s'écoule, considère ça comme un cadeau de remerciement à l'avance pour m'avoir fait retrouver ma femme.

-C'est ma faute si vous avez été mêlé à cette histoire. J'ai été stupide de faire ça il y a des millénaires, lâcha enfin Sigrid qui ne s'était pas manifestée. Je suis désolée Desmond, je peux comprendre que vous ne me fassiez plus confiance.

-Dans quel camp êtes-vous ? Demanda Altaïr.

-Le mien, ricana Loki.

-J'ai toujours été du côté de la liberté, expliqua Sig. Nos connaissances pourraient vous être utiles dans la lutte contre les Templiers.

-Moi, ça me suffit. Acquiesça Desmond.

-Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix, se moqua Shaun. On est plus à ça près, un Assassin qui a presque mille ans, que serait deux quasi divinités en plus.

-Au moindre faux pas, je n'hésiterais pas, prévint Altaïr.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à ton père Des ? Interrogea l'informaticienne.

-Rien. Il n'y a rien à ajouter. Ils restent avec nous, la piste du sceptre n'était qu'une légende. De toutes façons, il le verra aux images que j'ai collectés.

-Et donc...on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Bec.

-Je crois savoir que tes ancêtres Evie et Jacob Frye ont eu accès au Suaire durant l'époque victorienne, roucoula Loki en attirant Desmond vers la sortie. "

Altaïr vira au rouge les rattrapa, gênée Sig s'excusa auprès de Shaun et Rebecca. Soupirant, ils les suivirent rapidement hors du temple.


End file.
